


So You Want To Bang Your Super Best Friend

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Comedy, Crack, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fuckboy, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance, Strength Kink, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, stan is a thot, super out of character, total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Kyle Broflovski (or better known as Kyley-B) is finally returning to South Park for summer break from Jersey. While away at college, he presented as an Alpha, and found a whole new look and identity for himself. What he didn't realize coming back home was others have done the same thing. Now he has a problem on his hands, he really wants to bang his Super Best Friend.





	1. Night of the Living Fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack! I wanted to write something funny with Jersey Kyle in my Omegaverse I've created! I honestly just had this pop in my head and had to write it down! If this is something you want me to continue please let me know! This contains crossdressing (as discussed in my other omegaverse fics, feminine clothing for omegas no matter gender, masculine clothing for alphas no matter gender, and betas are lucky and get to do whatever they want!) 
> 
> Also it seems Jersey Kyle is so beloved and I love writing him, I just want to put more of him out in the universe!
> 
> Kudos, comments, suggestions are always highly appreciated! Please let me know if you want me to continue this one in the comments!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Fics that are definitely being continued are:
> 
> But I'm a Football Player  
> Bonded  
> Desperate Housewife

It had been an hour since his plane from Jersey had landed and Kyle still was finding reasons to put off going back to his parents house. He loved college, he loved his new life, being forced to come back to South Park for the summer was a nightmare for him, but, his mother would never live it down if he refused to come home. He had changed a lot since he graduated high school, a lot honestly being an understatement. He had been accepted to Princeton and apparently the Jersey blood in him made him go…nuts in his mother’s homeland. He had presented his first month of his Freshman year, and to his own shock, presenting as an Alpha. Honestly, he thought he was going to be an Omega, he had always been more feminine, but, every ounce of that was now gone. Now he was a Jersey Alpha bro, and he was fucking proud of that! He had the gelled hair, the tattoos, the huge muscles, the tan, the overly white teeth, the Ed Hardy clothes, it was fucking amazing!

 

Living in Jersey had been a 24/7 party for him. He got so much Omega ass it wasn’t even funny! It made sense though, he was a good looking Alpha, the Omegas were constantly flocking to him. He really hadn’t had any serious relationships since presenting, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted that, he had so much fun just running around, he didn’t know if he wanted that to end. Besides, skanks in Jersey weren’t exactly ones to bring home to his parents…

 

Besides not wanting to be nagged by his mother, he also felt awkward being back after not speaking to his childhood best friends. God, it had been at least a year since he spoke to Stan… It killed him, it really did…but people drifted apart. They lived different lives. Last he checked, Stan had graduated with a football scholarship to USC. He hadn’t really heard anything other than that…he didn’t even know what he presented as. He figured it would be as an Alpha. He wanted to call him, thinking about how much fun it would be to tear shit up with him. Finally, him and Stan would be on the same level. It wouldn’t be manly Stan and feminine Kyle, no, now it would be two bros getting some ass together! Maybe Stan was back in town for the Summer…

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Looking down he groaned when he saw it was his mother calling.

 

“Hey Ma.” He said, running his fingers through his overly gelled hair.

 

_“Kyle, where are you!? Your plane got in an hour ago! Why aren’t you home yet!? Your father came home early from work and Ike has been asking about you all day!”_

Kyle sighed and rolled his green eyes. “Chill Ma, I’m just grabbin’ some lunch before I head ova there, okay?” He said, motioning for his Uber to stop in front of Raisins, a tits and ass bar. He would love to get some good scenery and a beer before having to deal with his mother.

 

_“I can make you lunch here Kyle. You are wasting money going out to eat!”_

“I’ll be there in an hour, okay, no worries. Don’t get on my ass already Ma, I’ve literally been in town for fifteen minutes and you’re already startin’ on me!” Kyle said, his temper starting to flare. His temper had been getting worse and worse. It had gotten really bad since he presented…and maybe because he used steroids occasionally…just occasionally.

 

_“Don’t you yell at me like that! Just because you’re an Alpha and an adult doesn’t mean you don’t respect your motha!”_

“I’ll be home soon, okay, love you, bye Ma.” Kyle said, quickly hanging up before his mother continued nagging him. God, he was a grown Alpha man and he was still getting bitched at! He reached into his wallet and grabbed some bills to hand to the driver and grabbed his bag, heading into Raisins.

 

As he walked in her already heard the music playing and the smell of food hitting him, he quickly glanced around and scoped out the Omegas working there. Yeah, there were some fine ones, but, none that were really making his dick hard. He rubbed his hands together and moved to take a seat at an empty table. Blonds with big breasts were so boring, honestly, he was tired of blondes, he had always had a thing for brunettes.

 

He was about to go over to the bar and order a beer when his eyes landed on one of the waitresses. God damn! He felt his green eyes go wide when he looked over a smoking hot brunette. He was something; currently he was bending over taking some fool’s order that was drooling over him. His short orange shorts were barely covering what he would consider, the most perfect ass that ever existed. It was so plump, so pert, so…round… He then took in his figure, a sultry hourglass form, the white Raisins shirt looking good against sunkissed skin. He nearly lost his cool when the waitress turned around, showing off big blue eyes, plump pink painted lips, and short soft black locks that had a white head band tangled in them.

 

He quickly got up from the table he was sitting at when he noticed the section the gorgeous Omega was working. Looked like there was only one table left… He saw another Alpha starting to head over there to sit down and quickly ran over to snag the table first. 

 

“Hey man! I was gonna sit there!” The Alpha cried out.

 

Kyle looked the man up and down, seeing how small he was compared to him. “Listen Bro, I’d really hate to break this table with your face. So, why don’t you just do the smart thing and go find anotha place to fuckin’ sit down.” He said, cracking his knuckles.

 

The other Alpha looked like he was going to say something, but, quickly backed down when he saw large biceps nearly breaking out of the t-shirt the redhead was wearing. “Fine…whatever…” He said with a grown, going to sit at a table in another section.

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smirk in victory as he took a seat. Now, he just had to wait. As soon as that cutie came over, he would lay the charm on thick and get some numbers.

 

It wouldn’t be much longer until the fine Omega was swinging his hips and walking over to his table. Kyle quickly flashed the beauty a toothy white grin, taking in his appearance. God, he could only imagine what that hot body would look like in just a thong…or even better…completely naked.

 

The brunette’s big blue eyes flashed over to him and long eyelashes touched his cheeks. He was holding a little notebook in his hand with a large Denver Broncos sticker on it, probably to write down orders. He started to speak, probably saying his name and welcoming him, but Kyle was zoning out, to focused on looking at those sexy legs!

 

After a few moments the brunette giggled and looked at him. “I asked if you wanted anything to drink?” A sweet voice asked, plump pink lips forming into a smile.

 

Kyle smiled a little, looking down to see those wide hips in those short orange shorts, his eyes traveling up a little to see a tanned stomach and belly ring being shown off. “I’ll take a beer, Baby.” He said, before his grin widened a bit. “Unless you’re on the menu, because, I’d love to take a drink of you.” He purred, his smirk widening when the brunette giggled again.

 

“I bet you use that line on all of the Omegas.” The brunette said, his cheeks going a little red. It was obvious he had heard stupid pick up lines like this all the time, but, something about such a muscular hunk saying it changed things.

 

Kyle shook his head. “I know you probably think that, but, I ain’t lyin’ when I say, you, Honey, are the finest Omega I’ve eva seen.” He said, giving the waitress a wink.

 

The brunette smiled. “Well, you are too kind.” He said, before looking the redhead’s muscular tattooed arms over. “You have an accent? Here on vacation?”

 

Kyle smiled a little as he noticed the brunette wanted to chat with him that was a very good sign. “I’m visiting from Jersey, Baby, just came down to visit during the summer break.” He said. “I go to school there.” He said, watching as the brunette rested his hip against the table he was sitting at, manicured nails tapping on the table.

 

“Oh, you go to college? That’s so cool, what are you studying?” The pretty Omega asked.

 

“Oh, I’m pre-law, Honey, you know, it’s gonna take some time to get my law degree, but, it will be worth it.” Kyle said.

 

“Wow, that’s impressive…what kind of law are you thinking of going into?” The brunette asked.

 

Kyle quickly looked at some tell tale signs of the brunette in front of him. On his little notebook he had a World Wildlife Sticker on there, and, his belly button ring seemed to have a panda charm attached to it. So Cutie was an animal lover, huh? He was actually planning on going into corporate law, but, maybe he could twist the truth around just a little…

 

“I’m going into environmental law.” The redhead said with a grin.

 

“Oh! That’s so cool! I always wanted to do work that helped with the environment or animals! I’m jealous.” The Omega said with a giggle. “Oh, I’m sorry; I’ve been talking to you when I should be getting your beer. I’ll go grab that, be right back.” He cooed, moving to turn around and walk towards the bar.

 

As the brunette walked away Kyle felt his eyes drift down to look at that ass bounce up and down as he walked. Goddamn he was fine! Who knew such a hottie was in fucking South Park of all places.

 

He was checking the fine scenery out some more when his phone started to ring…again… He groaned and answered it, knowing it could only be one person.

 

“What is it Ma? I told you I’d be home soon.”

 

_“First off, don’t take that tone with me, young man. I called to tell you the Marsh family is coming over for dinner tonight and Stanley will be with them”_

Kyle blinked a bit at that and smiled. “Stan? That’s awesome! It’s been foreva since I’ve seen him!”

 

_“Well, maybe that will give you some incentive to get home on time. They’ll be here at seven.”_

Kyle checked his watch, good, he still had an hour and a half. “Okay, no problem, I’ll be there.” He said, before hanging the phone up and watching as the pretty brunette came back over with his beer, setting it down in front of him.

 

“I’m actually getting ready to leave, so, if you need anything else, Mercedes can help you.” The waitress said. “It was nice to meet you though.”

 

The redhead nearly got up from the table to grab the brunette’s wrist and stop him. “Hey, wait, before you go, I’d love to talk to you again sometime…maybe I could give you my number and you could give me yours…” He said, smiling as the cute brunette blushed.

 

“I…don’t think I’d be opposed to that… Just do me a favor and don’t share it with any of these creeps.” The Omega said, writing down something and handing it to Kyle. “Call me some time, Handsome.” He said with another giggle.

 

“Believe me Baby, if I had you, I wouldn’t be sharin’ you with anyone.” Kyle said, before pulling his wallet out and grabbing a fifty dollar bill. “Here, at least let me give you a tip.” He said, handing the bill to the brunette.

 

“Thanks, I hope to hear from you soon. And, thanks for such the huge tip.” The brunette said with a smile.

 

“Anything for you Cutie.” Kyle said with a wink, watching as the brunette gave him a little wave before heading off. He looked down at the number he was handed and something odd hit him, it looked really familiar, but, how was that even possible…?

 

~*The Broflovski Household*~

 

“I still can’t believe you got all those awful tattoos Kyle, you ruined your beautiful skin with them.” Sheila snapped, watching as her son moved around the kitchen.

 

“Give it a rest Ma, it’s not a big deal.” Kyle said, looking out the window when he saw a familiar car pulling up to their house. Looked like Randy was still driving that old piece of shit. He was surprised Randy and Sharon were still married.

 

“It is a big deal, but, ever since you presented you’ve had such an attitude on you.” Sheila said, moving to put the brisket on the table.

 

“I don’t have an attitude.” Kyle snapped, watching as his father went over to the front door when the doorbell rang.

 

“Hello Marsh’s, nice to see you again.” Gerald said, inviting Randy and Sharon in.

 

Kyle leaned over to take a look, Sharon still looked the same, it looked like she had grown her hair out a bit, Randy was looking old, he had grey hair, a large beer belly, and some more wrinkles then he remembered him having.

 

“Nice to see you again too, Gerald.” Randy said, before looking back at the car. “Stanley is here too, he just likes taking his sweet ass time getting out of the car.” He said with a sigh. “I swear, that kid.”

 

“He’s just checking his phone; he just got off of work.” Sharon said, smiling a little as she heard a car door close and footsteps making their way towards them. “See? He didn’t even take long.”

 

“Hi Mister Broflovski.” A soft and sweet voice said. Stan Marsh was standing next to his parents looking quite different then he did in high school. Gone were the muscles from football, instead, he was sporting a curvy feminine little figure that was dolled up in a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a red off the shoulder silky crop top that tied in the front. His big blue eyes were made even larger looking thanks to eyeshadow and eyeliner, and, plump painted lips were in a smile.

 

“Nice to see you again Stanley.” Gerald said with a smile. “Kyle is in the kitchen, I know he will be so excited to see you.” He said, leading the Marsh family to the dining table.

 

Kyle felt his green eyes go wide. That…that was Stan!? But…that was…that was…the Omega from Raisins! What the fuck was going on here!? 

 

As soon as Stan stepped into the kitchen his blue eyes went wide in shock. “K-Kyle!?” He cried out, looking just as surprised as the redhead was.

 

 


	2. Smooth Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan discuss where they are now in life while waiting to have dinner with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy Reading!

To say Stan was in shock would be an understatement, he was downright gobsmacked. He was being told this was Kyle, the buff, tan, tattooed man sitting in front of him was his Super Best Friend, but, his mind wasn’t processing that. He was having an even harder time dealing with the fact that Kyle was the hunk who was flirting with him at work! The one he had given his number to! He blushed a little and moved to run manicured nails through his short black locks.

 

“Stan?” Kyle said, moving to stand up from his spot at the table. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He walked over to the Omega and noticed he was now towering over Stan. God this was fucking weird! Stan had always been taller than him!

 

“Yeah…” Stan managed to say, feeling extremely awkward and uncomfortable. He found himself staring at Kyle’s huge muscular arms. He felt his cheeks growing a little hot. He could smell him, he smelled…so fucking good…

 

“Wow…you look great…I guess you know that though…” Kyle said, looking uncomfortable himself.  “I can’t believe you’re an Omega, man. Like, I’m fuckin’ blown away right now. I just…I was so sure you were gonna be an Alpha, Dude. I was lookin’ forward to tearin’ shit up with you.” He said before taking a good look at his Omega friend again.

 

_“Now I just really wanna tear that sweet ass up. God damn Stan, that ass is the things dreams are made of. You’re killin’ me here! Especially in those tight little jeans of yours…”_

“Um…you okay Kyle? You kinda…spaced out?” Stan asked before moving to rest his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I wasn’t exactly expecting to be an Omega, but, like you know, here I am.” He said, moving to lift a hand up and examine his nails. “To be honest, I thought you were going to be an Omega.” He admitted, looking up and noticing the red head was staring at his ass. “My face is up here.” He snapped, causing Kyle to shake his head to get out of his daze.

 

“Huh? Oh…sorry kinda spaced out I guess.” Kyle said, moving to run fingers through his gelled hair. “So, you’re surprised I’m an Alpha, huh?” He said before grinning, his unnaturally white smile shining through. “I was pretty fuckin’ surprised myself, but, I ain’t complaining I like it.” He said. “I actually think I make a pretty good Alpha, if I don’t say so myself.” He added, wanting to just grab Stan by his little waist and pull him close. He could only imagine how good that little cutie would feel in his arms. Yes, he knew it was Stan, his Super Best Friend, but, that didn’t mean he wasn’t fucking fine as wine!

 

Kyle couldn’t help but grin a little as he looked down at Stan. “I mean, you seemed to think I was a pretty good Alpha when we were at Raisins.” He pointed out. “You know, I meant what I said, you are the finest Omega I’ve seen.” He said. “Do a little turn for me Honey, I wanna see you from all angles.” He purred.

 

“Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about Kyle?” Stan snapped, narrowing his big blue eyes a little.

 

“C’mon Stan, don’t act so uppity, I already saw most of your ass hangin’ out in those little Raisins shorts.” Kyle said with a grin. “Which I’m not complaining about, you looked amazing in that uniform.”  He said, before holding up a hand to stop Stan from talking. “You have to admit you liked what you saw too.” He said, gesturing to his muscular form. “You did give me your number before you even knew who I was.”

 

Stan shrugged a little. “I have a type and it just happens to be really muscular Alphas.” He said before tapping a manicured nail to his glossy lips. “I mean, that’s why I’m dating Clyde Donovan.”

 

Now that took Kyle back. “The fuck!? You’re dating Donovan!? Are you serious wit this shit!?” He snapped. “You didn’t even tell me you were dating someone! And…you were fuckin’ flirting with me!”

 

“Calm down Kyle, I didn’t even have your number; you kinda cut communication off with me when we graduated from high school.” Stan said with a frown. “As for flirting, I do that at work, and you are a…good looking Alpha…” He said, clearing his throat a little. He wasn’t exactly planning to cheat on Clyde, but, Kyle was handsome as hell, he had bigger muscles than his boyfriend, and he had such a weakness for muscles! Besides, he knew for a fact Clyde was fucking around… He was allowed to let his eyes wander too.

 

Kyle was happy to hear Stan thought he was a good looking Alpha, but, hearing Stan, his best friend, this fucking fine Omega, was dating Clyde Donovan!? That was fucking him up! “So…what is Donovan doin’ these days? He in fuckin’ law school like I am? You know when I graduate I’ll be pullin’ those big bucks down. What the fuck is Donovan’s dumb ass gonna do? Huh, you think of that? You wanna be workin’ at Raisins forevah?”

 

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Clyde is the quarterback for the University of Colorado and is being scouted by the NFL.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Well, one thing didn’t change; Kyle still managed to look down on his decisions and lifestyle. “Also working at Raisins isn’t that bad, I make pretty good money.”

 

“Well, if you were with me Honey, you wouldn’t have to be workin’ at all.” Kyle snapped back. “I’m here till September, and I’m gonna make you see that.” He said, moving to show off white teeth again. “Donovan ain’t got nothin’ on me.”

 

“Well, Donovan has seen me more than you have in the last three years.” Stan pointed out, watching as their parents came into the dining room. Honestly, he didn’t know what the fuck Kyle was doing. They had barely spoken in years and now he was posturing for him and claiming he was gonna get him to leave Clyde for him? He might have been a very feminine Omega now, but, apparently becoming an Alpha and living in Jersey had really done a number on Kyle.

 

Randy came in holding a beer can in his hand and looking over at his son and Kyle. “Kyle, you really bulked up, huh?” He said, admiring how tall and muscular the redhead had gotten. “How has Princeton been for ya? That’s where you’re going to school, right?” He said, moving to sit down at the table.

 

“It’s been pretty great Mister Marsh, I’ve really been enjoyin’ it. I’m hopin’ I’ll get into law school net year.” Kyle said, before looking over at Stan and flashing him a smile. “But, it’s  been nice to come home and see old friends again.”

 

“I bet it has been.” Randy said, taking another swig of beer. “You know, Stanley could have gone to college, but, instead, he decided to go work at a tit and ass bar.” He said, not looking too pleased about that.

 

“Daddy, you know my scholarship for football got taken away when I presented as an Omega.” Stan said with a sigh. He knew his father wasn’t exactly happy about him working at Raisins, and, he knew for sure Randy had been severely disappointed when his football playing, prom king, stud of a son had become a feminine Omega instead of a manly Alpha. It had been sore spot in the Marsh family and Stan was more than happy he had moved out and had his own apartment. It didn’t even matter he had some roommates, it was better than nothing!

 

“Well, what an…interesting career move for you Stanley.”  Sheila said, sounding condescending as usual. “Kyle is going to a corporate attorney soon enough! Gerald and I couldn’t be more proud.” She said with a smile, looking over at her son.

 

Stan raised a brow at that. “Corporate attorney? Funny, you told me you were going to become an environmental attorney.” He said dryly, looking over at Kyle, resting a hand on his cheek.

 

“Did I say that? Musta slipped out wrong.” Kyle said, looking over at Stan and flashing him a smile. “Besides, corporate attorneys make way more bank then an environmental one could any day of the week.” He pointed out.

 

Stan pursed his lips a little and moved to grab his glass, taking a sip of water. He was certainly dealing with a very different Kyle then the one he had been Super Best Friends with. This was going to be very interesting to say the least.

 

 


	3. That Certain Type of Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a discussion with his roommate about what happened with Kyle. Clyde calls. Kyle texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy! Happy reading! <3

Stan sighed a little as he got home late from dinner with his family and the Broflovskis. He was still thinking about his encounter with Kyle. He honestly couldn’t believe what Kyle had turned into. It was crazy enough the redhead had presented as an Alpha, but, coming back as some jacked up, overly tanned, meathead bro.  

 

Well, it was still better than eating the food from Raisins…and having to deal with his roommate when he was on his cycle. God, he knew Omegas could get bitchy during that time, but, his roommate really knew how to rage. It didn’t help he had borrowed his heels without asking to go out with his parents… Maybe he wouldn’t notice? He highly doubted that, but, who knew, maybe today he would get lucky. Moving to grab onto the door knob and slowly and made his way into the apartment.

 

“I knew it!” A nasally and pissed off voice snapped. “I knew you took my heels, you bitch!” Craig snapped, getting off the couch and throwing his cell phone aside and standing up. At the moment, the other Omega was only wearing an oversized t-shirt sporting the words Marines on it, probably belonging to his mate and Alpha, Tweek Tweak.

 

God, he wished Craig would go fucking live with Tweek, but, the blond Alpha was in the military and was stationed in Germany at the moment. That meant Stan was left alone with Craig. Sometimes it was manageable, but sometimes they fought like two angry cats stuck in a bag together. “Consider it pay back for when you borrowed my cocktail dress…and stretched it out.” Stan pointed out, practically hearing his roommate hiss in rage at the catty remark.

 

Grey eyes narrowed in rage at the comment. “Fuck you! It was already stretched out from your fat ass!” He snapped, before pointing at the heels that were still on Stan’s feet. “Now get those shoes off of your fat fucking hobbit feet! Tweek got those for me when he was stationed in Paris!”

 

Stan just sighed, moving to sit down and take the heels off, handing them to Craig. “Here, sorry, I just wanted to look nice to see Kyle again and I didn’t have shoes that matched this top.” He said, letting out a sigh as he plopped down on the couch.

 

Craig was still pissed, but, he also wanted to know the juicy gossip. “So, how is Broflovski? I didn’t think he would ever come back here. Figured he would be getting fucked by his professor at Princeton.” He added with a laugh.

 

“Things would make more sense if he was…” Stan said, looking over at Craig. “Kyle isn’t an Omega, he’s an Alpha.” He said. “And…he isn’t just an Alpha he’s a…Jersey Alpha.” He groaned.

 

“Whoa, hold up. Kyle is an Alpha, and he’s totally Jersey!? Like…does he have the steroid bod and the fake tan?” Craig asked, his grey eyes going wide.

 

Stan sighed and nodded his head. “Yes… He also has the tattoos, the gelled hair, and is horny as fuck. He came to Raisins while I was working and put the moves on me. We didn’t even recognize each other…” He admitted. “So, you can imagine my surprise when I showed up to dinner with my parents at the Broflovskis and Kyle was the jacked bro from work.”

 

“Oh my God…this is…delicious! Did you get pictures of him! Please tell me you did!” Craig cried out, grabbing Stan’s arm and shaking him a little.

 

“No…but…he told me he wanted to get with me, even after I told him that I was dating Clyde.” Stan said, burying his face in his hands.

 

Craig just raised a brow. “Stan, you can’t actually be surprised by this right?” He asked, crossing one leg over the other, the oversized grey Marine shirt sliding up his bare thighs. “Kyle has had a thing for you for like…ever… I mean don’t even get me started on that Super Best Friend bullshit.” He said, waving his hand in the air.

 

“Even if that is true…we haven’t seen each other since we graduated high school and he didn’t even call or text me while he was gone…” Stan said, running manicured nails through his black locks. “Now he wants to slide back into my life and not even as a friend, but, as my boyfriend? My mate? It doesn’t work that way. Besides, I have Clyde.”

 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Listen, Clyde and I were best friends all throughout high school before we presented, but, the guy has always been a player and a womanizer, it just got worse when he became an Alpha.”

 

Stan hated to admit that Craig was right. He liked being with Clyde, Clyde was sexy, muscular, had a macho bravado that turned him on, and, he was going to become a big football star. But, he knew that Clyde wasn’t taking it as serious as he wanted him too. They had been dating for over a year and the football player hadn’t made any moves to bond or mate with him. Hell, Craig was bonded and engaged! He was still so jealous about that… When Craig came back to their apartment sporting a diamond engagement ring he had almost lost his shit! “I know he can be that way and that’s why I gave Kyle my number when I didn’t even know who he was at Raisins…” He admitted.

 

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Craig said, a smirk crossing his lips. “But, it makes sense. You are probably just naturally drawn to Kyle, and, you obviously have a thing for morons with big muscles if Clyde is any indication.” He pointed out.

 

“I knew Kyle coming back home was going to complicate everything… He thought I was going to be an Alpha and I’m an Omega who works at Raisins, I thought he would be an Omega, and he’s an Alpha who hangs out at places like Raisins.” Stan said with a sigh.

 

“Have things ever not been complicated when it comes to you and Kyle?” Craig asked, rolling his eyes as he looked down at his phone. “Just saying.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was late and Stan was in bed, dressed in some silky nightie that Clyde had got him for one reason or another. It was skimpy, but, it was comfortable. He was about to settle in and get ready for bed when he heard his phone start to go off, playing the ring tone he had reserved especially for Clyde.

 

“Hey Handsome.” Stan cooed, lying back in bed, his phone pressed against his ear.

 

_“Hey Beautiful. What are you wearing?”_

Stan rolled his blue eyes a little at Clyde’s question. “Just that nightie you bought me and…no panties.” He purred, moving to bite down on his finger in a playful manner.

 

_“Mmm, that nightie looks so fucking good on you Baby. I wish I was there right now lifting it up and just going to town on you.”_

“I wish you were here too, I miss you.” Stan said, secretly a little glad Clyde wasn’t home. If he was it would just make things more complicated with Kyle…

 

_“Well Baby, that’s actually why I’m calling so late, I’m coming home! Coach is giving us a break from summer practice so yo man is coming back to sweep you off your feet.”_

Stan nearly let his phone fall from his grip when he heard that. Of fucking course! With how things were going, of course something like this was going to happen! He wanted to see Clyde again, but, with Kyle around and posturing like a macho idiot, he knew things were going to come to blows. “That’s great! I can’t wait to see you! Are you going to stay with your parents or, did you want to stay with me and Craig?” He asked, his voice cracking a little.

 

_“I definitely would want to stay with you over my dad and stepmom. Besides, we can share a bed and I can show you how much I missed you every night Baby. I just wanna press that fine body up against me; feel all those curve, get my dick in that tight little hole. You’re still on birth control right?”_

“Yes, I’m still on birth control.” Stan said dryly. “Well, I’ll talk to Craig about this in the morning. I love you Honey Bear.” He cooed.

 

“ _See you soon Babe! Make sure to wear something special for me when I get there.”_

With that the phone went dead and Stan groaned. “Fuck…” He said, biting his lower lip. He picked up a stuffed animal that was on his bed and screamed into it. This wasn’t good at all!

 

Before he could turn off his light, his phone started to go off again, but this time, with a text.

 

**[Kyle]: Hey Gorgeous, was thinking about you.**

**[Stan]: I’m more use to you calling me Douchebag…**

**[Kyle]: Well, that’s before I got back and saw how damn fine you are Baby! Let me take you out. We’ll go where ever you want; we’ll paint the fucking town red.**

**[Stan]: I guess dinner might be fine... So we can catch up and junk.**

**[Kyle]: Perfect. I’m gonna show your fine ass the time of your life! Now, I got one other thing I wanted to ask you.**

**[Stan]: What?**

**[Kyle]: Why don’t you send Daddy some nudes so he can rub one out to ya? Just a little something huh? ;)**

**[Stan]: Goodnight Kyle.**

With that he turned his phone off and put it on his nightstand. Why was he attracted to the worst kind of Alphas!?

 

 


	4. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyley-B takes Stan out and Stan finds himself questioning his relationship with Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! <3
> 
> Happy reading!

Stan sighed as he was getting ready to go out with Kyle. Thankfully Clyde wasn’t going to be in town until tomorrow, so, he had a little bit of time before everything went straight to hell. He honestly was still shocked by Kyle, his Kyle, Kyle who cried with him over the treatment of Indiana Jones was now sending him dick pics and telling him he needed to dump Clyde and get with a real Alpha. He honestly didn’t know what to do. In his mind, this was just two friends catching up, but, he had a feeling Kyle was going to see it as a date.

 

Craig was sitting on his bed, looking eager to see what Kyle looked like, especially after everything Stan had told him about the Alpha.

 

“He’s gonna lay it on thick tonight.” Craig said out of the blue, looking up from his phone. “Face the facts Marsh; Kyle has wanted your ass before any of us even presented.” He pointed out with a shrug. “But, look on the bright side, maybe when Clyde gets here they’ll get in a fight. It’s so hot when two Alphas fight.” He said with a grin.

 

Stan just rolled his eyes. “I’m hoping this whole thing can be smoothed out before anything like that happens.” He said, putting some gloss on his lips.

 

“I don’t get why you won’t just embrace it.” Craig said. “C’mon Stan, you fucking caught Clyde cheating on you! If you think Kyle looks sexy and he wants to get with you, why don’t you just…have a little fun.” He suggested with a smirk. “You cannot stand there and tell me you’ve never wanted to get with Kyle. C’mon Marsh, you two have so much history.”

 

Stan blushed a bit at that. He would be a liar if he said he never wanted to be more than just friends with Kyle. “Well…I mean…yeah I’ve thought about it…” He decided to admit. “But, that was all before we both presented. I…don’t even know Kyle anymore. The man I met at Raisins was not the Kyle Broflovski I remembered.” He said with a sigh, peering into the vanity mirror in his bedroom and putting his lipgloss tube down. “I just don’t know what to do. I mean, I’ve missed him so much…he’s been my best friend for so long…I don’t want to lose him, but…maybe I already have?”

 

“You’re so dramatic.” Craig said, rolling his eyes. “Just reconnect with him.” He said, before smirking a little. “Besides, with all the whining you’ve been doing about not wanting Kyle as anything more than a friend you sure picked a slutty dress to wear for him.” He said, pointing to the tight maroon dress with the off the shoulder long sleeves Stan was currently sporting.

 

“This isn’t slutty! I like bought this from Nordstroms!” Stan cried out before slipping on his heels and looking into the mirror one more time, making sure his hair and makeup was all in order. He didn’t want to say it out loud, especially not to Craig, but, maybe he was trying to look sexy for Kyle. Everything was just so confusing right now; he didn’t know what to do. It made everything worse that Clyde was coming back to South Park tomorrow…

 

He was about to say more to Craig when he heard his phone go off.

 

**[Kyle]: Hey Baby I’m getting ready to leave. Your fine ass ready for me? I can’t wait to see you.**

**[Stan]: I’m almost ready. Just finishing up my makeup.**

**[Kyle]: Makeup? You don’t need fucking makeup! You’re so damn fine Baby. I’ve never seen an Omega as smoking as you!**

Stan smiled a little at that. It wasn’t that he felt he was unattractive, but, it was nice to be flirted with…be flattered. He and Clyde had been dating about a year now and the football player was never great with being affectionate or romantic. He wanted sex and he wanted someone to fawn over him, like a good little Omega. That was what Stan did. He had been happy with it, but, when he found out Clyde had been running around with other Omegas it had put a damper things. His friends said he should leave Clyde, but, he just couldn’t get himself to do it. Stan always had a problem of getting comfortable. Once he did…it was hard to move forward. That was why he was still in South Park after all.

 

Craig noticed Stan was spacing out and cleared his throat. “Hey slut!” He cried out, clapping his hands in front of the other brunette’s face. “Better finish covering that haggard face of yours, I have a feeling your boytoy is gonna be here soon.”

 

“God, you’re such a bitch.” Stan said, before laughing a little. “I don’t know how Tweek can stand fucking you.”

 

Craig just let out a snort. “Oh please, Tweek love fucking me, when he comes home on leave in a few weeks you better shack up with Kyle because we’re going to be fucking every single minute of the day.”

 

“Eww…that’s a bad mental image.” Stan said, grabbing his bag and peaking out the window to see if Kyle had arrived yet. He hated that he was so nervous about going out with Kyle. They use to go out all the time before the redhead moved away. Hell, they were practically inseparable at one point in their lives, before they presented, before everything got so complicated.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It didn’t take much longer for Kyle to show up at the house. Stan peaked out the window and saw a blue Camero sitting outside. He couldn’t help but smile; he had a thing for a guy who drove a sexy car. He looked back to see Craig standing behind him. He couldn’t help but raise a brow.

 

“Did you…change your clothes?” Stan asked, noticing Craig was now wearing a pair of short shorts and a crop top, he had also put some more makeup on. “Are you fucking serious with this shit?”

 

“What? I wanted to look good, is that a problem, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Craig said, examining painted nails. “I’m not about to look like trash when an Alpha comes over, I’m not as brave as you, Sweetie.” He said in his usual catty manner.

 

Stan just rolled his eyes and sighed, brushing some hair out of his face as he saw Kyle get out of the car. He felt himself start to get cold feet. He looked over at his roommate and bit his lower lip. “Do me a favor and answer the door; I have to use the restroom before I leave…” He said, running off before Craig could even answer.

 

Craig watched Stan skitter off towards the bathroom and huffed, hearing the doorbell ring. He couldn’t just let Kyle stand there. He sighed and moved to answer the door. What he saw on the other side nearly made him fall over in shock. This huge muscular beefcake was Kyle Broflovski!? Now he was a bonded Omega with an Alpha he was crazy for, but, even he had to admit what was standing in front of him looked damn good.

 

Kyle flashed Craig an unnaturally white smile and looked him up and down. “Craig Tucker didn’t think you’d end up an Omega, this whole fuckin’ trip is just full of surprises.” He said, crossing large arms across his broad chest. “So, you and Tweek still togetha or what?”

 

Craig managed to find his tongue after a few moments and scoffed. “Um yeah, Tweek is my fiancé.” He said, showing off the ring he was wearing around his finger. “He’s active duty though, you know, Marines, stationed in Germany right now.” He said smugly.

 

“Uh-huh, so, you and Stan fuckin’ around while Tweek and Clyde are outta the picture? That’s hot; I bet you’re on top huh? You always were feisty.” Kyle said with a laugh, rubbing his mouth as he made his way into the apartment. “Maybe you two get in a cat fight over dresses or some shit and it ends with you two making out or somethin’.” He said, liking the image that was popping into his head.

 

Craig just scoffed and gave the Alpha a dry look. “Good to see along with your steroid bod you also dropped one hundred IQ points.” He said, rolling his eyes as he noticed Kyle was looking him up and down. “Thought you were trying to get into Stan’s panties, not mine.”

 

“Just appraising the goods Baby, you’re a little too flat in the back for me personally, but hey, maybe that’s Tweek’s thing.”Kyle said, causing Craig to bristle.

 

“Stan! Your fuckboy is here!” Craig cried out, throwing a nasty glare to Kyle before slamming the door to his bedroom.

 

Kyle had to laugh a little at Craig’s pissy attitude as he walked away, well; he was definitely going to have some good fantasies to wank it too. Who would have thought Stan and Craig would have both ended up as Omegas. He had to wonder if they had little pillow fights at night in skimpy lingerie. Hmm, well that was something he would put in the back of his head.

 

It wouldn’t be long for Stan to finally appear and he felt his jaw drop to the floor. Goddamn! If he thought Stan was fine at Raisins and at dinner he looked like a fucking bombshell right now! He couldn’t believe this was Stan! That curvy hourglass form that was being perfectly shown off in that tight little dress he was sporting. Well, it seemed he couldn’t be too happy with Clyde because no satisfied person was going out with another man looking like that. He couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on those legs and trying to get a glimpse of that fine behind in that little number he had on.

 

“Damn Baby, you’re so fuckin’ fine it hurts.” Kyle said after a few moments, moving to go over to the brunette. He had to smirk when he saw blue eyes look at him. He knew he looked fly as hell. He had on the designer jeans, the white button up shirt that was mostly unbuttoned to show off his tattoos and six pack, hell, he even had the best gold chain on, anything to show Stan who the right man was for him.

 

Stan tried to hide a blush but knew he was failing at it. He had to admit, Kyle looked good. He did really like those muscles. Craig was right; he had a thing for a guy with muscles. Hell that was one of the reasons he was with Clyde. He tried not to stare at Kyle’s chest before he just grabbed his bag. “You look good too; I still can’t get over you having tattoos.” He said with a small smile. “I bet your mother flipped out when she saw those.” He added, finding his hand gently running over the chest tattoo that the redhead was sporting. It would be a few moments before he realized what he was doing and took his hand away, going bright red.

 

“You coulda kept that there you know, you can touch anythin’ you want, Baby.” Kyle said with a wink and a lick of his lips.

 

“It’s only been two minutes since you got here and you’re already getting fresh with me.” Stan pointed out. “Jersey boys work fast, don’t they?” He said, his voice teasing a little.

 

“Only when they see somethin’ they really want.” Kyle said in a smooth tone, putting some aviator shades on and leading the brunette out of the apartment.

 

Stan decided to just ignore this and close the apartment door behind him, allowing Kyle to lead him down to his car. “So, where are we going?” He decided to ask, watching as the redhead took his keys out to unlock the car.

 

“Well, I would love nothin’ more than to take you to a hotel room and show you what it’s like to be wit a real Alpha, but, since you are still on about Clyde, figured I’d take you to the nicest restaurant in this shithole.”  Kyle said, opening the passenger door so Stan could get in.  

 

Stan rolled his eyes at the comments and got into the car. “You know this isn’t a date, right? It’s just two friends catching up after being apart for so many years.” He said, hearing Kyle laugh a bit.

 

“Sure, that’s what it can be Baby; I just wanna show you that I would treat you so much better than that dumbass Donovan.” Kyle said simply before flashing a toothy grin to the Omega. “But, you know you and me, we’re meant to be togetha. Why else would you become such a smokin’ hot Omega and I became an Alpha? It’s fucking fate, Babydoll.”

 

“Uh-huh…” Stan said, not sounding incredibly impressed.

 

“You keep playin’ hard to get its sexy as hell.” Kyle said that same cocky grin. He got into the driver’s seat and started the car up. He quickly peeled out of the apartment complex parking lot and towards downtown South Park.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“So, Clyde eva take you out somewhere as nice as this?” Kyle asked, leaning against the table they had been seated at. “You deserve the finer things in life, you always have.” He said with a flirty wink.

 

Stan just pressed his lips against the wine glass rim as Kyle talked. God, it was so hard to believe this was Kyle Broflovski. He knew the redhead didn’t see this as two friends going out to rekindle their friendship, he saw this as a date, or…a booty call more likely.

 

Deciding to get away from the topic of his boyfriend he set his wine glass down and looked at the Jersey bro across from him. “So, what have you been up to? I mean, it’s been awhile right? Like you said you’re going to school and stuff for law but are you working right now?” He asked, tracing the rim of wine glass with his finger.

 

Kyle smiled a bit and laughed. “You wanna see how much cash I’m pullin’ down huh? Well, I’ve just been doin’ some intern work to make sure I get my ass into law school.” He said simply, picking up his beer and taking a sip. “So, what about you Honey, all I know you’ve been up to is workin’ at Raisins and datin’ Donovan’s loser ass.”

 

Stan sighed a little and shrugged. “I mean…honestly not that much… I wasn’t able to do a lot of the things I liked to do before presenting thanks to becoming an Omega. I mean, I still play music and I still exercise, I mean, now it’s mostly like yoga and stuff though.” He said, twirling a raven lock between his fingers.

 

“Yoga? Well now that is certainly interesting, you’ll have to show me some moves you picked up.” Kyle purred, playfully winking at the brunette. “Well, you know I love workin’ out, I’m up to lifting about three hundred now.” He said, casually showing off his arm muscles and flexing a bit. “You like that Baby?”

 

Stan just pursed his painted lips. “Clyde’s are bigger.” He said, allowing his lips to form into a smirk as he saw Kyle narrow his eyes at him for the comment.

 

“Psh, yeah fuckin’ right.” Kyle said, taking a sip of his beer and looking at the Omega. “Bet his dick ain’t as big as mine.” He added, causing Stan to nearly spit out his wine.

 

“Okay, we are not going to discuss dick sizes…” Stan said with a sigh, taking another large gulp of his wine. He was going to need a bit more to get through this.

 

“You just don’t wanna talk about it because Clyde’s is fuckin’ small.” Kyle said, shaking his head. “You deserve so much more, someone like you needs to be satisfied.”

 

“What makes you think Clyde isn’t satisfying me, Kyle?” Stan decided to ask.

 

Kyle leaned across the table a bit and looked right into those big beautiful blue eyes. “Well, you’re wearin’ that slutty little dress, got your hair and makeup all done up for me, sittin’ there lookin’ like you just want me to be all ova you.”

 

Stan pursed his lips at that. He didn’t want to admit that part of what Kyle said was true. He did dress up for him, he did try to doll up for him, but he didn’t want to admit that! Kyle was acting like a chauvinistic asshole and he was dating Clyde. Yes he knew Clyde was messing around on him but…

 

“Why are you so interested in me Kyle? From what it sounds like you’re quite popular with the Omegas back in Jersey.” Stan asked, picking his wine glass up only to find his free hand being taken into a much larger one.

 

“How can you ask me that?” Kyle asked, green eyes narrowing a bit. “Baby…those other hoes…I don’t give a shit about them. I thought for sure you would be an Alpha. It sucked because I knew you and me could neva be togetha. But, when I realized you were that babe at Raisins, an Omega, it was like my fuckin’ dreams were comin’ true. Finally I could have a chance with you…”

 

Stan blinked a bit at that, moving to put his wine glass down. “What are you saying?” Stan asked in a confused tone.

 

“Baby, I’m sayin’ I’ve felt this way for years, God, since we were kids.” Kyle admitted. “I just neva had the guts to tell you and I neva thought you’d be interested. But, becoming an Alpha gave me a good confidence boost and so did living in Jersey. It taught me to speak up and take what I want because that is how a man does business.”

 

Stan didn’t know what to say… He had always had a strange feeling that they were closer then friends but…he never thought it was one-sided or puppy love. “I…didn’t think you felt that way…”

 

“I’ve always felt this way I just…I didn’t know how to tell ya. But, it’s obvious we’re suppose to be togetha, why the fuck else would I become an Alpha and you an Omega. It ain’t right that you’re with fuckin’ Clyde.”  Kyle said, finishing off the beer he had ordered. “He ain’t good enough for you.”

 

“Well…he was here…and you weren’t.” Stan said, putting his wine glass down and looking down at the table. “You just abandoned me after you left for school. You didn’t even try to contact me.”

 

Kyle shook his head. “I know that wasn’t right I just didn’t know how to go about it, you know? I got too caught up in Jersey bullshit.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his thick neck. “But I neva, for a second, forgot about you.” He said earnestly, gently grabbing Stan’s hand and holding it tight. “Baby Boy, even if we were both Alphas or both Omegas I’d still wanna be wit you.”

 

“Kyle…this is a lot to take in…” Stan said, playing with a lock or hair.

 

“I can take care of you better then Clyde eva could.” Kyle assured, giving Stan’s hand a squeeze. “Spend the night with me… Let me show you.”

 

“Are you suggesting I cheat on my boyfriend with you tonight?” Stan asked.

 

“Sounds kinda scummy when you say it like that, but, yeah, that’s what I’m suggesting.” The redhead said, rubbing his mouth. “You really that committed to Clyde?” He asked, raising a brow.

 

Stan pursed his lips. Well, was Clyde really that committed to him? He knew he had fooled around on him, why wasn’t he allowed the same luxury?

 

 


End file.
